The present invention is a heat recovery system which is especially suitable for use with hot air furnaces for individual homes and the like. With the present invention a suitable fluid such as ethylene glycol or a high boiling point type of fluid is caused to selectively circulate so that the fluid is heated by waste heat ordinarily discharged through the chimney, and wherein this waste heat is caused to preheat the incoming cold air for the furnace so that important savings in efficiency and costs of heating homes and the like is achieved.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a heating system wherein there are no coils or lines inside the flue itself which would have a tendency to corrode or restrict the flue gas or permit leakage of the flue gas.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a heat recovery system that is small and compact and wherein the average homeowner can readily install the unit on their present furnace with ease and in a short period of time.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a waste heat recovery system which can be conveniently and easily installed and wherein the device is of an inexpensive construction which is efficient to use, and wherein the device is ruggedly constructed and foolproof in operation.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a system that is self-contained and wherein there is no need to connect to domestic water to refill the system, thereby eliminating water regulating valves and such components.
The above and other features and objects of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention pertains from the following detailed description and the drawings.